Exuo, tripudio ac fatigo
by pinball62
Summary: 1x4 3x2 6x13 6x13x5. Quatre drags along Duo and Wufei to this new night club to meet his new boyfriend. what should be a great night out turns into a nightmare when the club is attacked and the boys are held hostage. what's going to happen? plz rr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided that instead of using the traditional yaoi pairings (e.g. 1x2, 3x4), I would do a 1x4, 3x2 fic instead. I've got a lot going on right now but I will do my best to get this story posted, obviously reviews will be a big motivation.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape or form Gundam Wing. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm just borrowing the characters for the time being.

Exuo, Tripudio ac Fatigo (Strip, Dance and Tease)

It was a Saturday night and the atmosphere was full of life. The bright green neon sign in front of the three seventeen year olds pierced through the darkness, engraving the name onto their eyes 'Exuo, Tripudio ac Fatigo'. The name, loosely translated from Latin, simply meant 'Strip, Dance and Tease'. It was a fairly new over 18s night club which was gaining a lot of attention recently, that of course would explain why the line to get in was halfway down the street (and it wasn't a small street either!).

"How the hell did you manage to persuade us to come here Winner?" asked one of the teenagers. This one was obviously of Chinese descent and had his jet black hair pulled tight into a small ponytail. He was wearing dark blue jeans which couldn't be called baggy but neither could they be called tight. Along with this, he wore a white t-shirt with the words 'justice' on. This was Wufei.

"If you really didn't want to come, then you shouldn't have!" retorted one of his friends, even though the question wasn't directed at him. He had a fairly feminine shaped body and his chestnut hair was styled in a braid which just reached the top of his thighs. He was dressed in a loose black, silk shirt which was tucked into tight black jeans so that it gave him the 'casual but damn sexy' look. This was Duo.

"I really want you to meet Heero and this is the fastest way for you to meet him! Besides, it didn't take too much persuading to get you to come did it?" questioned the remaining friend who had been referred to as 'Winner' moments before. He had short blonde hair which outlined facial features which could only be described as angelic. Like his friends, he was wearing jeans although his were stonewashed and somewhat ripped. He was also wearing a light blue shirt which he left loose. This was Quatre.

It didn't really matter what clothes the boys were wearing, they looked good in anything (not to mention _nothing_) and they knew it. Oh, they weren't your 'I-know-I'm-good-looking-and-you're-not-so-I'm-going-to-shove-it-in-your-face' type of people, they just accepted it.

Wufei sighed softly and thought back to Quatre's way of 'persuading' him.

_//Flashback//_

"Please?"

"No"

(A few seconds pass)

"Please?"

"No"

(Another few seconds pass)

"Please?"

"No"

(Another few seconds pass)

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" (Getting desperate!)

"Uh, no" (Not caring)

"Please, please, please, please, please!?!" (Past desperate!!)

"Quatre…"

"Yes?" (Getting hopeful)

"No"

"Damn you Wufei!! All I'm asking is for you to be my FRIEND and come with me and Duo to meet my BOYFRIEND! You already PROMISED you'd meet him and if you break that promise it will be a great UNJUSTICE and I would be deeply UPSET! Then Heero would KICK YOUR ARSE for making me feel bad! Then I'd have to DUMP him because he hurt my FRIEND so then I'd become DEPRESSED and NEVER leave the house because I LOVE him! Do you want that to happen!?!?" (Psychotic!!!)

"……." (Stunned)

"WELL!? DO YOU!?!? " (Not getting better…)

"No?" (Looking quite scared)

"So you'll come?" (Deflating)

(Sigh) "Yes" (Given up)

"Good! Meeting at 9, see you then!" (Suddenly all happy and carefree) (Bounces out the room)

"…….." (Stunned, again)

_//End Flashback//_

"Bastard," Wufei muttered under his breath. Who knew Quatre could get so…..whatever the hell that was?

"So…..Shall we?" Quatre asked innocently while gesturing to the entrance of the club.

"We'll have to line up for ages, I mean look at the size of that queue!" Duo half sighed. Nope, Duo Maxwell wasn't known for his patience.

"No we don't. Heero told the bouncers we're coming so they're expecting us so we can just go straight in!"

And with that the three friends walked towards the entrance. After a few words were exchanged with the bouncer, they proceeded to enter the club.

A/N: I really wanted to write more for the first chapter but it seemed right to stop there. Please review and tell what you think, I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape or form Gundam Wing. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm just borrowing the characters for the time being.

Also, I was wondering if anyone out there would be interested in beta-ing this story for me. I have no idea how frequent the updates would be as I'm kinda tied up at the moment but I really want to continue this. If anyone is interested then let me know by sending me a private message.

Chapter 2

_Near the entrance of the club_

As soon as they entered the club they were hit by deafening sound of dance music. The walls were pitch black, the floor a deep purple and the ceiling a rich red. Strobe lighting gave a dizzying effect which was oddly addictive. Bodies were everywhere; on the dance floor, at the tables at the right of the club and at the bar. There were even some 'professional dancers' (otherwise known as strippers) of both sexes on the small raised area directly opposite the bar. The club was well known for being very 'open', so it wasn't a surprise that there were same sex couples as well as mixed. All together, the club gave of a feeling of acceptance and friendliness.

"Wow, look at this place! It's like a whole room full of sex" Duo's voice could barely be heard from over the loud music.

"Maxwell, just how can a room be full of sex?" Wufei asked.

"I dunno, it just is" It seemed like a good enough answer so he stuck with it.

"Guys," Quatre's voice broke in. "He should be by the bar. He's only doing his bartending shift tonight."

"What do you mean 'only'?"

"Well… he also works as an …exotic dancer… sometimes"

"You mean stripper?"

"I prefer the term 'exotic dancer'"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…… Hey!! You're dating a stripper!" (dramatic pause for effect) "You shagged him yet?"

"Duo!!"

"Maxwell!!. You really cannot just ask one that sort of question. That's highly personal, private information that I'm sure if Winner wanted you to know, then you would know already. "

"Sure, whatever….. so have ya? "

"………I think the bars that way. Come on, He'll be waiting" and with that Quatre walked away, trying to hide the slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

Duo just sniggered and followed. Well, was dragged along by his braid by Wufei.

"Ow!! Fei mind the hair would ya? It is attached to my head ya know"

"Really? That must be what weighs it down then. That and all the hot air you have inside it"

"Hey!!" and with that final remark, all three teenagers were swallowed up into the wild mass of people.

_At the bar_

"I'll have a vodka and coke please" He took a moment to look at the pretty red haired girl who had just spoken. It was obvious she was underage and that she was trying WAY too hard. She leaned onto the bar trying to show off her cleavage. _Ha, like that would persuade me_ thought the bartender.

"Do you have ID?" he asked her politely, though he already knew the answer.

"Erm…I must have left it at home" the girl replied rather hopefully after putting on a show of rummaging through her handbag and not managing to produce any ID.

"I'm sorry, I can't serve you if you don't have ID" he sighed, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the bar area"

When the girl gave no indication of leaving, he gave her a glare that if looks could kill, then she would have been a pile of ash on the floor. No more than a second later the girl turned round and evacuated said area.

"Hey Heero," a new voice called to the bartender.

Heero turned round and looked at the guy who had just called him. He had his auburn hair swept to one side only allowing one green eye to show. Tight, black leather pants were pasted to his long legs and he was wearing a very revealing black top with showed off his midriff. "Yeah Trowa" Heero responded to his best friend. (Heero was wearing more or less the same thing).

"I thought you said that blonde boyfriend of yours was gonna come today"

"He is. He's just not here yet" he said the last part was spoken softly, but still loud enough for Trowa to hear.

"Well maybe he changed his mind" Trowa said, the teasing tone in his voice was clear.

"No, he hasn't. He would have phoned and let me know"

"Relax. He'll come. He's just late."

"Yeah, I know."

Heero let out a deep sigh and continued on this his bartending duties, mussing in his thoughts. That was until a voice called out,

"Heero!!"

A/N: I know its short but its better then nothing right? Please review, I would much appreciate it lol. Also, i am so sorry it's taken this long to update!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's pinball62 here. I've just been looking through some of my stories I've written and I'm trying to decide whether or not this story is worth continuing and was wondering if anyone out there would like me to continue it. If I do, I can't promise any fast updates but I will try my best. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
